


My immortal

by LadyMeow



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2014-04-10
Packaged: 2018-01-18 21:36:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1443766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMeow/pseuds/LadyMeow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Молчаньем отринуты мира людского чертоги, А ветры бушуют, в сиреневой тая дали. За что нам легенды земные судьбу предрекли? Зачем нам внушили, что мы всемогущие боги?</p>
            </blockquote>





	My immortal

Молчаньем отринуты мира людского чертоги,   
А ветры бушуют, в сиреневой тая дали.  
За что нам легенды земные судьбу предрекли?  
Зачем нам внушили, что мы всемогущие боги?

\- Получается, трон, которого один сын так жаждал, другому даром не нужен?  
\- Лучше быть хорошим воином, чем плохим царём. Локи познал суть правления гораздо лучше меня. Он умер достойно, я же постараюсь так жить.  
\- Благословения своего не дам. И родительского напутствия тоже. Но знаешь, сын, даже если бы я тобой гордился, я бы этого не сказал. Ибо то лишь голос сердца.  
\- Спасибо, отец, - покорно произнёс Тор и вышел из тронного зала.  
Зеленоватое свечение магии преобразило сидящего на троне старца в молодого ухмыляющегося черноволосого мага.  
\- Ну что ты. Тебе спасибо… - Довольная улыбка озарила лицо Локи, так необычно сочетаясь с усталым взглядом зелёных глаз.  
На мгновенье всё замерло. Маг сидел неподвижно, задумчиво глядя в ту точку, где только что стоял его брат.   
\- И зачем ты это сделал, сынок? Почему не сказал ему правду? – Справа от трона бесшумно появилась Фригг.  
Локи повернул голову и, улыбнувшись, произнёс:  
\- Ну могу я хоть сейчас почувствовать себя царём?   
Фригг подошла к Локи и присела перед ним на корточки, как делала это, когда он был маленьким. Сейчас в таком положении она глядела на сына снизу вверх, пристально, прямо в глаза, в самую душу, и в то же время так нежно и по-матерински тепло.  
\- Ты же знаешь, что твоё лукавство на меня не действует. Можешь не прятать свои истинные чувства. Я же вижу, ты просто не смог сказать ему.  
Локи улыбнулся, глаза покрылись тонкой плёночкой влаги, потом маг тяжело вздохнул и под всепровидящим взглядом матери опустил голову.  
\- Сынок, он ведь всё равно очень скоро узнает.   
\- Разве это важно? Он отправится к ней, и потребуется много лет, чтобы осознать. Она же тоже здесь? – скорее утверждая, но с некоторой неуверенностью произнёс Локи.  
\- Нет, - мать прикрыла глаза и покачала головой. – Людям удалось вовремя вернуть её.  
Локи был несколько ошеломлён.   
\- Так значит…  
\- Тору некуда больше идти. Его незачем больше обманывать. Я знаю про ваши детские клятвы. Как ни странно, именно благодаря им вы оба оказались именно здесь и изменили людские предания о Рагнарёке и кровной вражде. Ты должен сказать ему. Я знаю, как это тяжело. Но ты должен.  
В тронном зале воцарилась тишина.  
\- И даже если бы она и была здесь, - добавила Фригг, - ты же знаешь, он бы всё равно отправился тебя искать. Вы связаны друг с другом.  
Локи задумчиво смотрел в пол. В далёком детстве он обожал своего брата, и однажды маленькие принцы дали друг другу клятву всегда быть вместе и всегда оставаться братьями. Локи скрепил клятву магией, но дети редко задумываются о смерти и о том, что может быть после. Локи не думал, что всё будет так. Со временем погребя обожание брата под слоями вражды, ненависти и обид, он, сам от себя тщательно скрывая это, пронёс его в сердце через всю жизнь. И частичка коварной души даже радовалась, что клятвы нерушимы, но, привыкнув жить, так хотелось тепла, чувств, прикосновений, того, что душа никак не могла забыть, того, чего больше никогда не будет. «Смирись», - думал Локи. – «Больше ничего не остаётся. Придётся смириться».  
Он поднял глаза на мать, которая стояла перед ним, и с горькой улыбкой протянул ей руки. Фригг улыбнулась с неизменной заботливой нежностью и положила свои ладони на раскрытые ладони сына – руки прошли сквозь руки, и богиня исчезла.   
Принц поднялся с отцовского трона и в задумчивости вышел из дворца в прекрасный сад, некогда благоухающий соцветием дивных запахов – ныне, казалось, пустой и безмолвный. Он пошёл вперёд, по направлению к старому ясеню, под которым так любил читать и думать, а в голове звучали слова:   
Дыханьем в тиши окропляют безмолвия звуки,  
Усталости раны колышут безмолвье внутри.  
Ты слёзы отчаянья в стоне сердечном утри,  
То музыка грёз, чистоты, безмятежности муки.  
Всё было настолько по-другому, не так, как всегда. Впервые Локи не держал в голове никаких целей, не строил планов, не прятался под многочисленными масками. И впервые понимал себя, пугаясь настолько искренних и простых истин, таящихся в душе.  
\- Локи! – знакомый и родной сейчас почему-то до боли голос раздался за спиной.  
«Быстро же ты, братец», - подумал маг и обернулся. Перед ним стоял ошеломлённый Громовержец.  
\- Локи… - Тор сделал шаг вперёд и протянул руку, но Локи отступил, не дав к себе прикоснуться. – Ты жив?! – не в силах поверить своим глазам воскликнул бог грома. – Но как…  
\- Нет, Тор, - со спокойной решимостью перебил маг. – И, боюсь тебя огорчить, ты тоже…  
\- Что?.. Что ты такое говоришь?  
\- Мы мертвы, Тор. Ты победил Малекита, спас все миры и… свою возлюбленную ценой собственной жизни. Прости.  
Немного помолчав, Тор с сомнением произнёс:  
\- С какой стати я должен тебе верить? Ты ведь бог обмана… И мы в Асгарде. Я видел наших слуг, воинов, разговаривал с отцом… Разве загробный мир не должен выглядеть по-другому?  
\- Этот мир иллюзия. Его создал я. В тот день, когда умерла наша мать, погибло много асгардцев. Все они здесь. Так легче.  
\- А… отец? – после минутной паузы спросил Громовержец.  
\- Отец жив. В тронном зале ты говорил со мной. Прости, что обманул тебя. Я думал, Джейн тоже здесь, но… её успели спасти.  
Тор тяжело выдохнул и, обхватив голову руками, опустился на землю, привалившись спиной к раскидистому ясеню. Локи сел рядом, так же облокотившись о дерево.  
\- Всё не так уж плохо, Тор, - попытался ухмыльнуться Лафейсон. – Ты умер героем, о тебе будут слагать легенды.   
Громовержец повернулся к брату и пристально посмотрел ему в глаза.  
\- Ты погиб, спасая меня. Получается, это всё зря… - с горечью произнёс он.  
\- Всё случилось не так, как в мидгардских преданиях, - с неизменной улыбкой отвечал Локи, - но зато теперь нам с тобой не придётся больше враждовать, биться, бороться за что-то… Брат.  
Тору казалось, что слёзы вот-вот хлынут из глаз, внутри сдавило болезненное и жаркое чувство.   
\- Как я скучал, Локи! – Громовержец в порыве обнял брата, но руки бесшумно прошли сквозь эфемерное тело.  
\- Я тоже очень скучал, - стараясь унять трепет несуществующего, но по ощущениям бешено колотящегося сердца, как можно спокойнее произнёс маг. Почему-то от этого жеста и вида со страхом и беспомощностью осознающего свою бестелесность Тора на душе стало мучительно больно. – Теперь мы всегда будем вместе, как поклялись когда-то в детстве.  
\- Но Локи, что это?! – снова и снова пытаясь дотронуться до брата и тщетно ловя руками лишь воздух, воскликнул Громовержец. - Что за проклятье?! – Тор с горечью посмотрел на брата. – Я так скучал по тебе, проклинал Малекита, с ожесточённой радостью убил его, зная, что отомстил за тебя. Я поговорил с отцом, отказался от трона, собирался объясниться с Джейн и отправиться на поиски тебя, сделать всё, чтобы тебя вернуть. Всё это время я мечтал лишь снова обнять тебя. И вот мы вместе, у нас впереди вечность, но… я даже не могу тебя коснуться…  
\- Прости, Тор, - Локи опустил голову. – Это единственный способ быть вместе.   
\- Мальчики мои. – Фригг появилась перед сыновьями из ниоткуда.   
\- Мама, - Тор рванулся вперёд, но так же, как и в случае с Локи, поймал лишь пустоту. Фригг села перед своими детьми и обняла их ласковой успокаивающей улыбкой.   
\- Здравствуй, Тор.   
\- Мама, прости меня…  
\- Ты ни в чём не виноват, сынок.   
Фригг села между сыновьями и тоже облокотилась о широкий ствол старого дерева.   
\- Идите ко мне.  
Принцы улеглись у ног королевы и закрыли глаза, переносясь в далёкое-далёкое тёплое детство.  
«Спите, котятки, ночь так темна, вьюга свирепа, зима холодна. Мамочка с вами, в кроватке тепло, страхи уходят от вас далеко. Спите, котятки, за вашим окном фея добра охраняет ваш сон. Папочка Один зло победит и сон ваш прекрасный добром наградит. Спите, котятки…» - ласковым голосом пела царица, не касаясь, проводя ладонью по волосам сыновей.  
Тор и Локи лежали, закрыв глаза, и мир уносился куда-то далеко-далеко, оставляя в душе разливающееся тепло и покой…

Ты пламя огня погаси в ожидании страха,  
Ты пламенем льда остуди непокорность души,  
Спокойствию мудрости внемли в безмолвной тиши  
И в небе лазурном пари восхищённою птахой.


End file.
